Mages Aren't all Bad
by O'Draken
Summary: Mages aren't that bad... Right, Frisk? OC AKA Samuel Donnivon was in the same orphanage with Frisk, Sam is 12, Frisk being 8, at the time of meeting. At 14 Sam gets adopted, Having to leave Frisk, but he stays in touch until Frisk vanishes. Cut to 7 years later, Sam is 21, works as an artist and food Critic. Oh, and monsters were freed by a kid who looks just like Frisk.
1. Sad dreams are not cool!

" **Don't Go!** " A small child signed quickly before embracing me in a bear hug. Their form trembling as I felt my heart crumble from their reaction.

My eyes instantly tearing up. I slowly returned the hug, rubbing circles on their back. "Come on kiddo, we promised each other no waterworks." Their hold tightened around me, almost hurting… Strong little tike.

I tore them off, staring straight into their dark brown eyes, which were sparkling from tears." One of us was bound to get adopted sooner or later, although I know we didn't think this soon…"

They wiped their eyes, nodding slowly, while beginning to sign. " **I know… I just don't want you to go…** "

"Trust me… I don't want to go, but you and I both know I have too." Their face hardened with doubt, and returned to hugging me. I let out a pained sigh.

"Look… My new parents will be picking me up tomorrow. They are pretty nice people..." Their trembling seemed to have decreased a little.

"That means we have one last night… Your choice on what we do, we could even stay up all night if you want."

They released me once again, shaking their head with a small smile. They climbed to their feet, dragging themselves to their bed. My heart sank. Their not doing a good job of hiding how much this is affecting them… But who can blame them.

They slowly turned towards me, nervousness written all over their face. " **C-Could you do some magic? At least until I fall asleep?** "

I flinched after realizing what they signed, but smiled widely. "Normally that would be a fast no… but I think that would be quite alright."

I got up from the floor and wandered over to them. We both jumped onto the bed and got comfortable. I closed my eyes, raised my hands, my palms facing the ceiling. I began to concentrate. I felt my magic flow through me, from my stomach, to my arms, and then finally leave my hands. I opened my eyes, and above us was a golden ball of light, illuminating the room.

I turned my head, Their face was beaming, eyes sparkling, but this time… not from crying. "So what shall it be this time? Birds? Airplanes? Leafs? You name it."

They placed a finger on their mouth, thinking, and then quickly signed. " **Butterflies!** "

I smiled. Cute. I brought the image of butterflies to mind, and as soon as I did, bits of my magic tore away from the ball, taking the form of butterflies. Multiple golden, glowing butterflies flew across the room, making the room extremely bright. I hope not to too bright to ruin our fun…

I turned my head once more to them, pure happiness. It looked so good on their face. I chuckled to myself, and pointed towards their face. One of the butterflies flew down, landing on their nose. They let out silent giggles.

We laid there for what felt like hours, when I heard soft breathing. So they fell asleep. "I'm going to miss you buddy." I whispered. "We had fun over these years."

I looked down at my shirt, seeing the outline of my necklace game me an idea. Pulling it over my head, holding it in my hands, I stared at it. It was a wood carved shape, (A circle with three indents) connected to a leather string with three small wooden circles on each side. It's all I had of my real family.

Looking around at all the butterflies, I called them all to the necklace. When they flew near they lost their form and swirled into the necklace, making it glow with the same golden light. After all the magic was gone from sight, and into the necklace, I hugged it.

" I enchant this with my magic, let it protect and give you strength. Let my guardians' be with you know. "

The glow left the necklace, leaving the room dark once again. I let out a sigh of exhaustion, and place the necklace on the nightstand besides their bed.

"You be good… And no matter what, you'll always be my family" I lean forward and plant a small peck on their forehead, and give a small hug. "Good night Frisk…"

The peaceful atmosphere is gone in a split second, everything fades to darkness.

I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I let out a groan as reality hits me. "it was a dream…"

Although I was under a mess of blankets, the room feels cold… But warmth washes down my face. Hot tears slowly sliding down my face. How long has it been since then? 6-7 years? That sounds about right… But its only been 5 since frisk's disappearance…

I choke on my own sobs. "Frisk…"


	2. What Year is it?

Well this is awkward…

I have decided to come to this story. I don't know how often I will update it but gosh darn will I try to be fast and consistent.

I guess I lost interest in writing and completely forgot all about this. BUT! I am back! And in the mood for a juicy story. I first started to write this because I wasn't satisfied with other stories that I read and wanted to see how I would do at it.

SO HERE WE GO. CHAPTER TWO COMING RIGHT UP!


End file.
